onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aldarinor/My Second Fight Prediction :)
Hey there fellow editors! :) As promised, I’m back with a new story! This time, the fight might result less “epic”, due to it being a minor one. It’ something which took place several years before the OP current storyline, a battle which was only touched on, but received no space “on screen”… ‘Till now!!! :) Enjoy…!!! The New World. A place which accepts only the strongest ones. Only the top pirates, Marines and adventurers are allowed into its seas, seeking fortune in such a vast, boundless blue expanse, pursuing their goals: treasures, knowledge, fame, fortune, and various meanings of what mankind calls justice… Be it legitimate or not. However, most of the ones who managed to survive the first half of the Grand Line, ridiculously referred as “Paradise” by the ones who made it over the gigantic cliff which houses the Holy Land of Mariejois, are after a specific thing, widely considered the greatest: Gol D. Roger’s infamous treasure, the One Piece. Something whose notion strikes fear into the hearts of navy soldiers and citizens alike, and which prompts pirates to set sail, in order to reach the top, in order to be obtain the title of “Pirate King”. Some of these individuals, of course, have been around for quite a long time. Following the former Pirate King’s death, four of such old-timers became the ones ruling over the New World, even earning a place as one of the world’s Three Great Powers. Deferentially referred as “Yonkou”, the “Four Emperors”, their reign is undisputed. Predictably, such “veterans” ought to be left alone by the mob below them. But not everyone did learn such a lesson… Moby Dick, the flagship of the great pirate Edward “Whitebeard” Newgate. Widely reputed as the most powerful amongst the above mentioned Emperors, with other titles of him being “The Strongest Man in the World” or “The Man closest to One Piece”, he was the only man in the world capable of matching Gol D. Roger in a fight. In short, the Emperor you should be fucking around the least. The enormous deck is crowded with many people, all of which sport the moustached Jolly Roger typical of the crew. In the middle, surrounded by his trusted Division Commanders, legends in their own right, the gargantuan Yonkou sits in his armchair. Newgate: “… So?” Marco * Calmly *: “Nothing new. He keeps roaming the area.” Newgate: “What an annoying brat he is… Going wild as if he were the king of the region…” * Darkening *: “… But we’ll se… I’m going to take good care of him…” * Raises from his armchair. * Crewmates: “Pops, please! There’s no need for you to go!” Marco: “Don’t worry, Pops… I’m going to take care of him. I’ll be back in no time.” Newgate: * Smirking * “Gurararara…” * Sitting * “It’s settled then. Don’t be late, Marco.” Marco smirks and prepares to take flight. ???: “Wait…!!!” Marco: “Mhm? Oh, it’s you…” Portgas D. Ace stands in the middle of the deck, with everyone looking at him. The crew’s tattoo is still fresh on his back. Ace: “I’ll take care of him!” Marco: “Calm down, Ace. There’s no need for you to intervene, I won’t have problems…” Ace: “I know! But now that I’m a Whitebeard… “ * Smirks, looking at Newgate *: “I think I should be proving my worth.” Newgate * Smirking too *: “Gurararararararara!!! Good enough for me. Let him go, Marco. Let’s see what the brat is capable of doing…” Marco * Smiles *: “Alright then… It’s all yours.” The other crewmates are visibly shocked. Ace * Also smiling *: “Don’t worry… I won’t disappoint you. Where is he?”. In the meantime, a pair of kilometres north of there… On a solitary island covered in palm trees, a ship, visibly smaller than the gigantic Moby Dick, is anchored. Seagulls fly over it, their calls brightening the blue sky up. A man, on the ship’s maintop, is carefully examining the surroundings with a telescope. Look-out: “No sign of the enemy, Captain!” On the beach near to the ship, a group of pirates is gathered. Crewmate 1: “Captain, are you sure they won’t be coming?” Bohemian Knight Doma smirks, glancing at the ocean. His monkey is perched on his shoulder, listening to the conversation with apparent attention. Doma: “I don’t know. They might be chasing us as of now. Or they might see our crew as a minor threat and go on without paying attention to us. In any case…” * Lifts a hand in front of him *: “We won’t surrender to someone who rules on the sea like a tyrant! We are pirates, none is freer that us!” Am I right?”. His whole crew agrees excitedly. Crewmate 2: “We won’t give up!”. Crewmate 3: “They won’t take our freedom away from us!”. Crewmate 1: “Captain Doma, show us the way to One Piece!”. ???: “Man, you guys really are noisy.” All the pirates turn in the direction from which the voice came from. Perched on the ship’s parapet, a slim man with freckles and dark hair is looking at them. ???: “Yo, guys.” Crewmate 2: “Who the hell are you?” Crewmate 3: “What are you doing here?” Crewmate 1 * To the look-out *: “How did he get there? Weren’t you watching out for possible intruders?!” Look-out: “I… I didn’t see him…!!! It’s like he just appeared on the deck…!!” Doma remains silent, frowning. Crewmate 2: “Dammit! I recognised him! He’s one of those Whitebeards…!!! He’s Portgas D. Ace…!!!” Crewmate 3: “Yeah, you’re right! Let’s get him!” Some pirates draw their swords and rapidly board the ship, surrounding Ace. Crewmate 1: “Surrender now, Portgas D. Ace! I don’t know why they call you “Fire Fist”, but you won’t be able to defeat us all…!” Ace * Still perched on the parapet, smirking *: “Are you sure? Then come at me…” Crewmate 1: “Damn you…!!!” He charges forward, raising his sword. As he strikes, however, he only manages to cut the parapet: Ace already ducked to the left with a swift movement, and he’s now standing on the man’s side, smiling defiantly. Crewmate 1: “Dammit…!” * Tries to extract the blade from the wood *. Before he can do so, however, Ace already sent him flying against the mast with a kick to his chest. Crewmates 2 & 3: “Hell, he’s fast…! Let’s charge at him together, he won’t be able to dodge!” Four more pirates rush at Ace, raising their weapons up. The first doesn’t manage to land his blow, as Ace anticipates him and punches him in the stomach, forcing the man to fall on his knees. As the seconds lowers his cutlass on Fire Fist, the young man grabs his wrist, stopping the attack, and then knocks him down on the ship’s deck. The other two, seeing their fellow crewmates defeated, decide to strike at Ace simultaneously: the first one lunges at him from his left side, while the second runs at him moving the blade frenetically on his right. Ace remains immobile. Crewmates 4 & 5: “We’ve got ya…!!!” As their blows lower on him, Ace finally ducks: he jumps forward in the only free direction, with the other three closed, respectively, by the two assailants and by the parapet, and performs a caper. The pirates’ strikes end on each other’s swords, stopping both of their attacks, and leaving them stunned. Before they can recover, Ace gets rid of them with, respectively, a punch and a kick, sending them both flying on the beach, right before Doma’s feet. Ace * Smirking *: “Is that all?”. ???: “Don’t be insolent, you brat…!” Without Ace realizing, the look-out went down from the maintop and approached him from behind. He’s now pointing a gun at him. Look-out: “Ahah, gotcha!” Ace * Smiling *: “Are you sure?” Look-out: “Like hell I am!” He then proceeds to press the trigger, and the weapon’s *BANG!* is clearly audible. The seagulls fly away, scared by that noise. Doma remains silent, as his underlings start stammering. Crewmembers: “What… What the hell happened…?”. Ace is still on his feet. The bullet which was supposed to harm him instead hit the parapet: the only sign of its transit is a small hole in the man’s chest… A small hole which is surrounded by flames. In a pair of seconds, such flames rapidly expand to cover the “wound” up, turning it back to harmless human skin. Ace remains silent, with a grin on his face. Look-out: “What’s… What’s going on? How come you’re not wounded! Dammit…!” He then proceeds to fire more bullets at Ace. Each and every one of them, however, harmlessly passes through his body, leaving behind flaming openings which immediately regenerate. Before he can do something else, Ace is already on him, and he knocks the man down by hitting him in the chest with his left elbow. He then turns to face the pirates on the beach. Ace * Smiling *: “Someone else?”. Crewmembers: “How… How can he still be alive?! What’s that fire…?!” Doma * Calmly *: “That’s a Logia type Devil Fruit… The Mera Mera no Mi… He’s capable of turning his body into flames in order to avoid attacks, and to generate fire at his whim…”. Ace * Smirking *: “I see you’re well informed…”. Crewmates. “What?! A Devil Fruit user?! Dammit, there’s no way that we can win…!” Doma: “Might be… But there’s no reason to go away without giving it a try. Take care of our injured comrades and find a shelter…” * He steps forward, unsheathing both of his blades and wielding them in reverse * : “… I’ll fight him…” * He smirks, and his monkey screams out in excitation. * Ace: “Is that so? Good…” * He calmly waits for the enemies to take their injured companions away * : “Shall we go?”. Doma, with his monkey still perched on his shoulder, rapidly jumps on the parapet, and immediately prepares to hit Ace with the blunt part of one of his swords, drawing an arc in the air. Strangely enough Ace, instead of letting the blow pass through him, ducks, with visible surprise, jumping down on the beach. Doma: “Not on our ship. Let’s enter the forest, we’ll find a clearing to fight in.” Ace * Still surprised *: “Alright…” Doma reaches Ace, and the two of them start walking into the forest. After some minutes, they come across a large, circular glade. They place themselves in its centre, some metres away from each other. Ace * Hesitating * : “That attack before… Was that Haki…?” Doma * Smirking * : “Come and find out!” He charges forward in Ace’s direction. He throws his left sword in the air, subsequently catching it with the blade in the standard grip, and prepares to perform a lunge, aiming it at Fire Fist’s chest. Ace dodges on the right, evading the sword by a narrow margin. Doma has another attack ready, in the form of a slash of his right sword, which nears Ace’s neck. This time, Ace doesn’t duck: in a split second, he manages to unsheathe his dagger and to parry the attack with it. The two stares at each other for some seconds, their weapons crossed. And then the clash restarts: Doma wields once again both of his blades in reverse and launches a barrage of attacks against Ace, who starts ducking in order to avoid the darting slashes. They seem to be coming from every direction, but he doesn’t waver, and keeps dodging and dodging every single attack. After some more slashes, the two clash again: Doma’s left blade and Ace’s dagger are crossed, with Ace having managed to stop his opponent’s right blade by grabbing his wrist. Both of them gasp for breath and are visibly strained. Ace: “Pant… Pant… You…” Doma smirks, but remains immobile. However, on his back, something moves: the monkey appears from behind his master’s left shoulder… Wielding a little gun, fitting his size, which gets subsequently aimed at Ace. Ace, initially immobile and frowning, suddenly gets an amazed expression on his face. He lets go of Doma’s wrist and tries ducking on his left. Monkey: “Uh uh ah ah…!” Ace: “Dammit…!” BANG! The glade turns silent again. Doma and his pet remain still. The monkey’s gun is still smoking. In front of them, Ace, wielding his knife with difficulty, is holding his left arm… Where the bullet opened a bleeding wound. Ace * Amazed *: “Pant… Pant… Now I se…” Doma * Smirking * : “It’s not me.” * He raises his left arm and the corresponding blade, pointing a finger at the monkey perched on his shoulder * :” It’s him. He has got Haki.” Ace: “How comes a monkey possesses Haki?” Doma: “I’m not that sure about that… Maybe because he’s a primate, and thus shares more similarities with us humans than other animals do…” * Saying so, he brings his finger at the monkey’s head, stroking it and making the animal rock happily * : “But anyway, who are we to judge? We’re nothing more than animals, after all… And, during the years, his mastery over Haki became great… Maybe greater than some humans’…” Starts charging again. Doma: “Portgas D. Ace…!!! You might possess a Logia type Devil Fruit… But you haven’t honed your skill with it to the point of perfection yet…!!! With the help of this beloved friend of mine, I’ll defeat you and that tyrant you refer as Pops!!!” Ace: “Tsk…!” Doma, still running in Ace’s direction, swings both of his swords in a circular motion in front of him. At the same time, the monkey can be seen focusing. And the effects are visible, as, from Doma’s attacks, a large airy slash is generated, flying in Ace’s direction. Doma: “RAFALE!!!” Ace: “Dammit…!” Ace jumps to his left in order to avoid the attack, which surpasses him and hits the ground, opening a deep, large slash in the earth. And a second “Rafale” is heading for him. Ace manages to duck this attack too, but not completely, as the flying blade grazes his right calf, leaving a cut which is quite large for such a touch. Ace: “I see… You put strength and speed in your attacks, and that monkey of yours grants you the Haki to make them capable of hurting me and far more damaging… Those blasts were Busoshoku Haki…” Doma * Smirking *: “Smart boy…!” Doma jumps high in the air. Here he starts moving his blades frantically, performing many slashes; slashes which, with the aid of his monkey, are turned into a multitude of small, airy water drops, which rain down on Ace. Doma: “… POE’TIQUE AVERSE…!!!” Ace: “What the…!!!” Once again, Fire Fist display his agility, performing many jumps backwards to evade the incoming, tiny slashes. Despite dodging, however, he does feel the blow, emerging from the attack covered in wounds all over his upper chest. Ace: “Pant… Pant…” Before Ace can get some rest, it’s the monkey’s turn to attack. The animal, still perched on the shoulder of his master, who is slowly falling back to the ground, starts shooting at Ace. Fire Fist moves in a zigzag pattern to avoid the bullets, which leave deep, smoking holes in the ground. The monkey soon has his weapon’s magazine empty, and so starts loading it again, holding onto Doma, who in the meantime has reached the ground, with his tail. Bohemian Knight stands still, looking defiantly at Ace. Ace: “Pant… Pant… I’ll take that look away from your face…” * He glances at the monkey, still focused on loading the gun *: “You’re exposed now…!” Sheathed his dagger, Ace raises his right arm. Human skin rapidly gives up to fire, which envelops the young man’s hand and forearm. Smirking, Ace punches the air in Doma’s direction. As a result, the flames on his hand rapidly expand and fly in said direction, moving at high speed against the man. Ace: “Here I come…!!! HIKEN!!!” Doma stays still. Right before the attack can land, however, he rapidly moves his left blade in its direction. Ace’s powerful flames are stopped, as if they hit an invisible shield, and the massive flaming punch is shortly after extinguished. Ace * Astounded *: “What… What happened?! How come my attack was stopped…?! That monkey of yours was focused on loading the gun…!!! He couldn’t have shielded you…!!!” Doma: “I told you…” * Points his finger at the monkey, who’s done loading the weapon * : “He’s a master of Haki. He hasn’t got any problem using it even if he’s doing something else, or focused on other matters…” Ace: “Amazing…” Doma * Smirking *: “And it’s not over yet…” Doma starts rubbing his blades one against the other at high speed. This process soon prompts sparks to emit from both weapons. But it’s not until the monkey imbues his Busoshoku Haki into them that the sparks start to grow larger and larger, soon surrounding both blades and extending even further in two large, crimson Haki blades. Doma then lunges at Ace. Doma: “It’s over, Portgas D. Ace! Here I come!” Ace doesn’t speak. Instead, he rapidly swings his right arm in front of him, generating flames which surround his body in a circle. Ace: “Enkai…” He then throws his arm up to the sky, prompting the created flames to shoot up in a flaming column, obscuring his figure. Ace * With his voice echoing from inside the fire pillar *: “… HIBASHIRA…!!!” Doma gets nearer and nearer, with his monkey readying to shoot. Ace * Still echoed *: “JOUKA NO ISHITOUROU…!!!” A large fire is generated on top of the column, which now resembles a giant candle. Flames shoot around from it in an arched trajectory, raining down on the ground and lightning up little fires in the glade. Doma swiftly evades one of such fires, continuing to charge. Doma: “It’s too late…! These flames won’t shield you from Haki!!!” Doma finally reaches the flaming pillar. While his monkey shoots inside it, opening up large holes which start to slowly extinguish the surrounding flames, Doma beats his blades down on the fiery structure. Doma: “IT’S OVER!!! E’CARLATE PASSION!!!” The fire column collapses. The blades dig deep inside it, their fierce aura extending and extinguishing all the flames. In some seconds, there’s no trace of Ace’s attack… And there’s no trace of Ace, too. Doma * Dispersing his Haki blades *: “What the hell…?! Where is he…?!” * Looks at his monkey with an interrogative expression * : “Could it be… That we pulverized him…?” Monkey * As surprised as Doma himself * : “Uh ah uh ah…” From behind the two, a voice is heard. ???: “I don’t think so.” Doma * Turning *: “… Who…?” Ace is standing in the middle of the glade, with a defiant smile on his face. Doma: “YOU…!!! How come you’re still alive…? There’s no way your fire pillar could have protected you from such a powerful Haki-imbued attack…!” Ace * Smirking *: “The goal of my Hibashira wasn’t to defend myself… But to evade your attack.” Doma: “What…?!” Ace, still smirking, point his finger at the several fires lightened up by the flaming pillar, which are slowly going out. Ace: “I hid myself in one of those flames I generated in order to get out of your reach… And I passed right above you… You ducked me, remember?”. Doma: “You tricky bastard…! You were hidden in that flame…! It doesn’t matter! You managed to avoid one attack, but you won’t get away from me! Here I come again!” Doma rapidly moves his blades, creating another gust which flies in Ace’s direction. Doma: “RAFALE!” Ace starts running in the attack’s direction. Doma: “What are you doing? Are you nuts…?!” Ace * Running *: “I’m not… All this time, you’ve been downplaying my Devil Fruit due to your Haki… But you didn’t take into consideration…” As he nears the incoming attack, from Ace’s body a wide, circular shockwave is released. On its borders, a fierce wall of flames move simultaneously. Ace: “…THAT I, TOO, POSSESS HAKI!!! DAI ENKAI: KOKUOU NO KYO!!!” The extending aura clashes with Doma’s gust, cancelling it out, and keeps travelling in Bohemian Knight’s direction. The flames go out before they can reach the man, but the shockwave doesn’t: it hits Doma and his monkey with all of its spiritual force. Despite not losing consciousness, both of them remain briefly and visibly stunned. That brief moment is enough for Ace: his left arm once again is surrounded by flames, he lunges forward and packs a powerful, flaming punch in the centre of Doma’s chest. Ace: “HIKEN!!!” Doma feels the blow in all of its devastating power: coughing up blood, he’s sent flying several metres away, hitting a palm tree at the glade’s edge, which gets shaken but firmly resist. His monkey is sent flying too, but lands some metres away due to its lighter weight, receiving no damage but losing consciousness. Doma: “Pant… Pant… That aura was… Haoshoku Haki…! You’re… One of them…! Amazing…” Ace slowly reaches Doma, standing a pair of meters away from him. Doma * Tries to rise, but he can’t, thus remains leaned against the tree *: “… But… I won’t give up… To the Whitebeards… I… Won’t… I won’t surrender to a tyrant…! I won’t bow before the one who arrogantly claimed entire islands for him as if he were their ruler…!” * Screaming *: “I WON’T LOSE MY FREEDOM…!!!” Ace remains silent for a moment. Ace: “He… Did it for them.” Doma: “… What are you saying?!” Ace: “He did it for them… All those islands weren’t enslaved… They were taken under his protection… So that they wouldn’t be attacked any longer… A Yonkou’s protection isn’t something to joke with…” Doma: “DON’T FUCK WITH ME…! HE DOESN’T CARE A BIT ABOUT THOSE PLACES…!!! HE’S JUST A TYRANT GOING AFTER THE LEGENDARY TREASURE…!!!” Ace: “I though that too… But he managed to change my mind… Fishman Island, before his arrival, was a prey highly sought after by slavers and pirates alike… Fishmen and mermen were often taken as slaves and killed… But… He put and end to this. … He became their hero and their saviour… Just like with every other island under his protection… Everyone in such places loves him…” * He nears Doma and he bows * : “ He’s a good man… A legend… The best pirate roaming these seas… And our Pops.” * Smiles *: “You must believe me… You’re talking to the one who despised him the most and wanted his head…”. Doma remains silent for some seconds. Doma: “I… I did everything to obstruct him… Could… Could it be that I were wrong? What have I done…” He then starts crying, but stops when he sees that Ace, now again on his feet, is holding his left hand out to him. Ace * Still smiling *: “It’s not too late. Trust me. He gives everyone a chance… To become a son of him.” Doma looks at the outstretched arm for some seconds. Then, smiling, he grabs it. Moby Dick. Some days after the fight. The deck is once again crowded with many people. This time, however, new faces can be seen on it: all of the pirates from Doma’s crew are having fun and drinking with the Whitebeards, with their ship being anchored right near to the gargantuan whale-shaped one. Specifically, the pirates who were beaten up by Ace are now partying and drinking with him as if nothing ever happened. Doma, his monkey happily perched on his shoulder, approaches Ace too, holding a jug full of beer. He puts an hand on Ace’s shoulder. Doma: “Thanks, Ace! I owe you a great debt…!” Ace: “You’re welcome, my friend! You and your boys will be a valuable addition to the family!” Marco arrives, putting a hand on Ace’s shoulder and one on Doma’s. Marco * To Doma *: “You surely are!” * To Ace *: “And you did extremely well.” Newgate: “Gurararararara, that’s true. You’re not bad…” * Smiles *: “… For a brat!” Ace: “Ahahah! I’ll get more allies, Pops, so you won’t be calling me a brat anymore!” Everyone laughs happily, as the party goes on and more and more alcohol is served. And so, the story of the one who opposed Whitebeard out of noble ideals, but instead found a hero and a father in him, happily ends… But is the whole story over? Don’t think so… Some days after the party, on the Moby Dick’s deck. Thatch, the Commander of the Fourth Division, is surrounded by a crowd of cheering nakama. Crewmate: “Commander Thatch, I can’t believe you found a Devil Fruit…! That’s amazing…!” Ace * Putting one hand on his shoulder *: “That’s great, Thatch!” Thatch: “Thanks guys! I admit this was a surprise for me, too!” Marco: “Say, are you gonna eat it?” Thatch: “Don’t know yet… I suppose I’ll just think a little about it, and then take my decision! You know, none knows which power could this fruit grant me… It’s something I must think on very carefully!” A large figure makes his way through the crowd to Thatch, putting one hand on his shoulder: ???: “That’s right, Thatch-san. You should take your time to think. Don’t rush things!” Thatch: “Ahahah, you’re perfectly right! Thanks, Teach!” Teach: “You’re welcome. Always at yours disposal! Zeahahahaha!” The End Phew, another fight prediction is over. I hope you enjoyed readying it, because I surely enjoyed writing it! Thanks guys! =) PS: Right, here’s another vocabulary, containing all of the “strange” words you came across reading the text, mainly attacks (I hope! xD): - “Rafale” is French for “Gust”. - “Poétique Averse” is French for “Poetic Shower”. - “E’carlate Passion” is French for “Scarlet Passion”. As you might have noticed (xD), I gave Doma French-named attacks. This is because of Bohemianism, the current of thought he seemingly gets his epithet from, greatly popular in France during the ‘900. And, of course, since I can’t speak French, I took all these information from my trusted online dictionary xD - “Jouka No Ishitorou” is Japanese for “Stone Lantern of the Sacred Fire”… At least, as always, according to my online Japanese dictionary xD - “Dai Enkai: Kokuou no Kyo” is Japanese for “Flame Commandment: Torch of the King”… As some of you might have noticed, the first part of the name’s attack is the same of Ace’s ultimate technique, Entei. I did so just to make the attack more epic xD The meanings of all of Ace’s others attack can be found on the page regarding his Devil Fruit. If there are some words missing that I forgot to translate, please let me know, and I’ll take care of them ;) Thanks for readying!!! Aldarinor Category:Blog posts